A Nigtht to Remember
by Jiraiya-Sama
Summary: Misato llega a casa pasada de copas y Shinji debe hacerse cargo de ella pasando por muchas dificultades, pero este hecho los acerca hasta el punto en que su relación ya nunca sería como antes.


**A NIGHT TO REMEMBER**

**Autor: Jiraiya-Sama**

_Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Genesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

Eran ya pasadas las 12:00 de la madrugada y Shinji aún estaba despierto, sentado en un sillón en la sala disfrutando de "Thunderball", una vieja película de James Bond, aprovechando que Asuka se había ido a dormir temprano, aquejada de un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Como Asuka era la que tenía el dominio exclusivo de la televisión, y solo se podía ver lo que ella quería, estas escasas ocasiones en que la pelirroja no estaba al mando del control remoto, había que aprovecharlas al máximo; además, la película estaba buenísima, y valía la pena quedarse en pie hasta tan tarde, pese a que tenía escuela al día siguiente.

En eso estaba el piloto del EVA-01, cuando escuchó ruidos desde la puerta principal. Por la hora intuyó que debía ser Misato, y efectivamente, poco después la dueña de casa avanzó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala.

La mujer iba con la cabeza gacha y el cabello despeinado, apoyándose en la pared para no perder el equilibrio, mientras que con la otra mano arrastraba por el suelo su chaqueta roja de NERV. Vestía su tradicional vestido oscuro de una pieza, que estaba arrugado y manchado con lo que parecía una mezcla entre mayonesa y ketchup. Sus medias estaban rotas en las rodillas, donde se veían unos raspones y algo de sangre seca, por lo que Shinji intuyó que la mujer debía haber tropezado y caído de rodillas en alguna parte. No era muy difícil adivinar que la mujer se había pasado de copas otra vez, pero a diferencia de otras veces, su estado en esta ocasión era verdaderamente lamentable.

Shinji observó a Misato con una mezcla entre resignación y lástima por su deplorable estado.

-- Misato... ¿estás bien? -– preguntó Shinji, al ver a la mujer de pie ahí con la cabeza gacha y sin dar señales de vida, pero la respuesta nunca llegó. ¿Acaso se había quedado dormida de pie?.

Shinji observó con más atención a la mujer que seguía estática en su lugar, momento en que la chaqueta se deslizó desde los dedos de Misato para caer al suelo. Ante esto, Shinji llegó a la conclusión de que la mujer efectivamente se había quedado dormida de pie. Estaba a punto de levantarse e ir a ayudarla a llegar a su cuarto, cuando Misato dio unos pasos y se adentró en la sala y se apoyó de espaldas a la pared. Al levantar la cabeza, pudo ver que la mujer estaba llorando.

-- ¿Misato? –- preguntó Shinji, sorprendido.

El estado de la mujer no sólo era deplorable, también su rostro estaba demacrado, y sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. ¿Qué podía haberle pasado para quedar en un estado tan lamentable?.

Shinji estaba congelado. Nunca había visto a Misato en tan mal estado en el año que llevaba viviendo con ella, y por todos los cielos, él la había visto llegar ebria en niveles más allá de todo lo conocido, pero jamás imaginó verla llegar así. No sólo estaba ebria, estaba destrozada.

La mujer finalmente se deslizó por la pared y quedó sentada en el suelo con las piernas algo abiertas, dándole a Shinji una buena vista de sus bragas color rosa. Pero Shinji no tuvo tiempo de sonrojarse ni de pasarse ideas degeneradas por la cabeza, ya que Misato comenzó a llorar en forma audible, llevando una mano al rostro, mientras que con la otra se sujetaba para no perder el equilibrio e irse de lado. Esto era algo que Shinji no se hubiera esperado jamás. Ver a la siempre alegre y competente Misato Katsuragi, ebria, sucia, desarreglada y llorando, era algo impactante.

Shinji se levantó con pesar y caminó lentamente hasta donde estaba su tutora, se arrodilló ante ella y puso una mano en su hombro, sin poder dejar de sentir lástima por ella, y rabia, al permitirse quedar en un estado tan lamentable.

-- Misato... ¿Estás bien? –- preguntó Shinji, nuevamente.

Misato sintió la mano sobre su hombro y levantó la vista para mirar al chico que estaba arrodillado frente a ella.

-- Shinji -– dijo Misato con voz temblorosa y los ojos anegados en lágrimas -- Shinji... Shinji... Shinji... –- dijo la mujer, antes de abrazarse al chico y seguir llorando en su hombro.

El piloto del EVA-01 quedó totalmente sorprendido por esta acción de la mujer. Jamás esperó que ella usara su hombro para llorar, pero ahí estaba ahora, aferrada a él, llorando sobre su hombro como una magdalena, llanto inducido sin duda por los litros extra de alcohol que debía tenía en la sangre, pero intuía que debía haber otro motivo aparte del alcohol para tener a una mujer como Misato en un estado semejante.

Shinji miró a la mujer que seguía llorando, mojando su polera con sus lágrimas y ensuciándola con sus mocos, que corrían en gran cantidad gracias a su llanto. Suspiró resignado. Ya tendría tiempo para lavar su polera más tarde, ahora lo que importaba era Misato, que seguía llorando en su hombro. Lo peor de todo es que no sabía qué hacer para calmarla, así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. La rodeó con los brazos y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello con una mano, mientras la mecía suavemente diciéndole al oído y casi en un susurro, que todo estaba bien, que él estaba con ella y no debía preocuparse de nada.

El joven Ikari no pudo dejar de sentirse incómodo por la situación. No todos los días tenías la oportunidad de tener a una mujer como Misato entre los brazos. Por muy ebria que estuviera, no dejaba de ser una mujer, una muy atractiva por cierto. Shinji apartó esas ideas de su cabeza y consideró que lo mejor era ir donde Asuka y pedirle ayuda para lidiar con esto, ya que era algo más grande de lo que él podía manejar. Estaba por soltar a la mujer, cuando se dio cuenta de que ella se había calmado, y su llanto se había transformado en un suave sollozo. Justo en ese momento Misato levantó la cabeza.

-- ...Shinji...

-- ¿Misato? –- preguntó el chico, observando el demacrado rostro de la mujer, que curiosamente se estaba poniendo verde.

-- Shinji... yo...

-- ¿Sí?

-- Voy a vomitar... bleggghhh...

-- ¿Qué?...¡¡WAAAAAHH!! ¡¡NO ME VOMITES A MÍ!! –- gritó Shinji espantado, echando a Misato a un lado para que no se vomitara encima de él, solo que no lo hizo a tiempo y la mujer le ensució parte de la polera, sobre el hombro izquierdo, antes de que vomitara el resto sobre la alfombra.

Shinji aparto la cara ante el desagradable olor, mientras que Misato seguía dando vuelta el contenido del estomago sobre la alfombra, para total desgracia del Tercer Elegido, ya que era él quien debería limpiar todo eso después. Justo en ese momento apareció una furibunda y somnolienta pelirroja echando humo por las narices y rugiendo como solo ella sabía hacerlo.

-- Baka Shinji, ¿¿Se puede saber que rayos te pasa?? No puedo dormir con tus gritos y... y... ¿Qué está pasando? -– preguntó finalmente la pelirroja, casi en un susurro al ver el espectáculo frente a ella.

-- Es Misato. Se le pasó la mano con las copas otra vez –- dijo Shinji con resignación.

-- No sé por qué no me sorprende. ¿Y qué es ese olor? –- preguntó Asuka, con desagrado.

-- Misato no alcanzó a llegar al baño para vomitar.

-- ¡Que asco!

-- Dímelo a mí. Me vomitó el hombro –- dijo Shinji con algo de nauseas.

-- No tengo estómago para seguir viendo esto. Me vuelvo a dormir... y no vuelvas a hacer ruido o te parto la cara –- dijo la pelirroja, antes de encaminarse de regreso a su cuarto.

-- Oye Asuka, espera. Necesito ayuda con Misato.

-- Olvídalo Kinder. No hay forma de que me rebaje a ensuciarme las manos acarreando a esa ebria a su cuarto. Es toda tuya –- dijo Asuka, antes de cerrar de golpe la puerta de su cuarto tras de sí.

Shinji suspiró con resignación y miró a la mujer que estaba junto a él, ahora apoyada otra vez en la pared, con un charco de vomito junto a ella. Para su mala fortuna, Misato se había ensuciado parte del vestido, seguramente cuando le había vomitado el hombro, eso le hizo recordar su polera. Sintió nauseas de solo verla, se la quitó y la lanzó a un lado, pensando que sería mejor tirarla a la basura y luego tomar un baño después de cargar a Misato a su cuarto.

-- Bien Misato, vamos a tu cuarto –- dijo Shinji, tomando una mano de la mujer y jalándola para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

Misato no se lo estaba poniendo fácil. Estaba tan ebria que apenas se podía mantener de pie, así que como pudo se las arregló para que ella le pasara un brazo por sobre los hombros para sostenerla y ayudarla a caminar lentamente a su cuarto.

-- ...Shinji...

-- Dime Misato.

-- Lo siento... yo... soy una carga... para ti... –- dijo Misato sollozando otra vez.

-- ¿Qué dices? No eres una carga. Por el contrario, yo soy una carga para ti.

-- No... no lo eres... tú eres... un gran chico... ojalá él... fuera... como tú...

-- ¿Qué? -– preguntó Shinji, sorprendido, mirando a la mujer que estaba mas dormida que despierta.

-- Shinji...

-- Dime Misato.

-- Voy a... vomitar otra vez... bleggghhh...

-- ¿Qué?...¡¡WAAAAAHH!! ¡¡TRATA DE AGUANTAR HASTA EL BAÑO!! –- gritó Shinji espantado, arrastrando a la mujer lo más rápido que podía hasta el baño, dejando un rastro de vómito tras ellos.

Finalmente el par llegó al baño y Misato cayó de rodillas enterrando la cabeza en el excusado, mientras Shinji le sujetaba el cabello, para que no se lo ensuciara como había ensuciado el piso y su vestido.

Luego de un minuto o algo más en esa posición, pareció que Misato ya no tenía nada más en el estómago que echar afuera, así que cayó sentada a un lado del excusado. Shinji bajó la tapa del retrete, largó la cadena y se sentó junto a su tutora, mirándola con verdadera lástima. Se veía aún peor que cuando llegó, y su vestido ahora todo sucio con su vómito. Shinji estiró una mano y tomó algo de papel higiénico para limpiarle la boca. Entonces, Misato comenzó a llorar otra vez, mientras él trataba de calmarla.

"Genial, ¿Y ahora qué más puede pasar?" se preguntó Shinji. Segundos después deseo no haber hecho esa pregunta... Misato, se había orinado.

* * *

-- Asuka, soy Shinji. Necesito tu ayuda... ¿Asuka? –- preguntó Shinji, tocando a la puerta de la pelirroja, sin obtener respuesta de la susodicha –- Asuka... Asuka, voy a abrir... sé que es tarde y quieres dormir, pero Misato...

Shinji la verdad no lo vio venir, pero su sentido del peligro, desarrollado después de un año batallando contra los Ángeles y vivir con Asuka, le dijo que se apartara. Una fracción de segundos después, un grueso tomo de una enciclopedia pasó volando justo donde había estado su cabeza, para estrellarse con fuerza en la pared detrás de él y caer pesadamente al suelo.

-- Baka Shinji... ¿¿POR QUÉ ME DESPIERTAS OTRA VEZ EN MITAD DE LA NOCHE?? –- rugió Asuka desde su cama, mirando con odio a un aterrado Shinji.

-- Ya... bueno... se trata de Misato –- respondió, mirando a Asuka, en la penumbra de su cuarto.

-- ¿Qué pasó con esa ebria? –- preguntó la pelirroja aún enfadada.

-- Bien... es que... se ensució, y hay que ayudarla a asearse.

-- ¿¿Y PARA ESO ME DESPIERTAS?? ¿Acaso no puedes lavarle la cara tu mismo? –- rugió Asuka.

-- Es que no se trata solo de la cara, Misato se ensució todo el...

Esta vez el sentido del peligro de Shinji no fue lo suficientemente rápido en su alerta, por lo que este no alcanzó a terminar lo que decía cuando un nuevo libro impactó directo en su cara, mandándolo contra la pared detrás de él y luego al suelo, donde cayó sujetando su ojo derecho, donde había impactado el libro. Entre su dolor pudo levantar la vista y ver con su único ojo bueno, a una furibunda pelirroja parada ante la puerta de su cuarto, mirándolo con odio.

-- Baka Shinji, si vuelves a despertarme una sola vez más... ¡¡TE MATO!! –- rugió la pelirroja, cerrando de golpe la puerta de su cuarto.

Un adolorido y resignado Shinji se levantó del suelo, agradecido de seguir con vida y constatando con alivio que el libro que le impactó en la cara era un diccionario de bolsillo, ya que de haberse tratado de otro tomo de enciclopedia, sus sesos estarían desparramados en la pared detrás de él.

Shinji suspiró resignado por enésima vez esa noche, y se encaminó a la cocina, donde sacó un poco de hielo para ponérselo en su agredido ojo derecho, para que no se hinchara y se pusiera negro, luego regresó otra vez al baño, donde lo esperaba una casi dormida Misato, sentada en el suelo abrazando el excusado, ebria como nunca antes y sucia hasta las orejas.

¿Qué podía hacer? Asuka no lo ayudaría con esto, y no creía que fuera buena idea llamar a la doctora Ritsuko para pedir ayuda. ¿Qué hacer entonces?. No podía llevar a Misato a su cuarto y hacerla dormir toda sucia como estaba. Alguien debía limpiarla, eso era definitivo, pero él era la única persona disponible, lo que significaba que sería él quien debería ayudarla a lavarse o... lavarla él mismo si ella no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo.

El chico miró a la mujer, y tragó sonoramente. Por muy sucia y ebria que estuviera, Misato seguía siendo una mujer, una muy atractiva y deseable, que había protagonizado gran parte de sus fantasías masturbatorias, por lo que la idea de ayudarla a tomar un baño era algo que lo tenía con los nervios de punta. Sin contar con lo que podría hacer Misato cuando se enterara de lo que él había hecho.

¿Qué haría Misato con él al día siguiente? ¿Lo reprendería? ¿Lo despellejaría vivo y luego lo ensartaría en una pica hasta morir? Era lo más probable, pero ciertamente no era su culpa que ella llegara tan ebria que se vomitara encima, se hiciera pis en sus bragas y luego no fuera capaz de tomar un baño por sí misma... el punto es que no podía dejarla así.

Shinji se pasó los próximos minutos dando vueltas afuera del baño decidiendo si haría esto o no, luego pasó otros tantos convenciéndose de que hacía lo correcto, y finalmente otros tantos minutos más juntando el valor para hacer lo que había decidido. Finalmente y luego de casi 10 minutos, dejó a un lado la bolsa con hielo que sujetaba sobre su ojo agredido y se acercó a su tutora.

-- Misato... ¿Estás despierta?

-- ...mmhh... ¿Kaji?...

-- No, soy Shinji.

-- Kaji... maldito... te odio...

-- Eeehhh, que no soy Kaji. Soy Shinji.

-- Te odio –- dijo Misato, antes de comenzar a sollozar otra vez.

Shinji la miró con resignación, la tomó de un brazo y la jaló de un fuerte tirón, para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

-- Trata de ayudarme Misato. Vamos, ponte de pie –- dijo Shinji sosteniendo todo el peso de la mujer y arrastrándola a la regadera –- Estás toda sucia y no podemos dejarte así, tienes que tomar un baño. Vamos ayúdame, de lo contrarío tendré que bañarte yo -– finalizó Shinji, rojo hasta las orejas.

El chico cargó como pudo a su tutora hasta la regadera, la metió dentro y ella resbaló por la pared y quedo sentada en el suelo, mientras Shinji largaba el agua que comenzaba a caer sobre la mujer.

-- Vamos Misato, hablo enserio. Tienes que ayudarme. Yo no quiero hacer esto, y estoy seguro que tú no querrías que yo hiciera esto... ¿Misato?

Por respuesta, Shinji solo obtuvo unas palabras que no supo entender, mientras la mujer seguía sollozando, llevando sus manos al rostro.

-- ¿Por qué estas cosas siempre me pasan a mí? –- se preguntó Shinji resignado. Luego miró a Misato y volvió a sonrojarse hasta las orejas, ante lo que iba a hacer -– Misato... perdóname.

Con esas palabras, el Tercer Elegido ya no tuvo más dudas, y cambio a una mirada seria y decidida, la misma mirada que tenía cuando machacaba al desafortunado Ángel de turno, que tenía la mala idea de atacar Tokyo-3. Si iba a hacer esto, lo haría en forma rápida y profesional. No miraría a Misato más de lo necesario y respetaría al máximo sus partes íntimas. Solo la limpiaría lo suficiente para no hacerla dormir toda cubierta de vómitos y oliendo a pis. Al día siguiente y cuando ya estuviera recuperada de su borrachera, ella podría asearse más afondo. Con esto en mente, Shinji ya no tuvo mas dudas y se metió bajo la regadera junto con su tutora, para ayudarla a tomar un necesario baño y librarla de toda la suciedad que la cubría.

Con manos temblorosas Shinji procedió a quitarle el vestido a la mujer. En un principio no sabía como quitárselo, pero luego de un par de intentos fallidos, descubrió la cremallera en su espalda, y luego procedió a quitárselo por arriba y lo lanzó a un lado.

Demás está decir que a Shinji casi le da un ataque al ver a Misato en ropa interior. Se veía realmente hermosa y tremendamente sexy. También se sorprendió de esa gran cicatriz en su pecho, que no menguaba un ápice su belleza. ¿Cómo se la habrá hecho?. El chico sacudió su cabeza y apartó esas ideas de su mente y siguió con su labor.

Shinji tomó una botella de Shampoo y procedió a lavarle el cabello, mientras la mujer seguía sentada en suelo y decía algunas incoherencias de tanto en tanto. Finalizado el cabello vino la parte difícil.

Intentó que Misato lo ayudara y se pudiera bañar ella misma, pero no hubo caso, solo logró más palabras incoherentes y recibir un puñetazo justo en el ojo en que impactó el diccionario de Asuka, mientras la mujer gritaba "Kaji, te odio". Lo peor es que cayó sentado justo sobre el vestido sucio de vómito de la susodicha. Con resignación, Shinji no tuvo mas remedio que quitarse sus ahora sucios shorts, y quedar totalmente desnudo, por lo que decidió aprovechar de bañarse él también. Solo esperaba que Asuka no tuviera la idea de aparecer por el baño en ese momento o ella jamás le creería lo que realmente estaba haciendo con Misato en esa comprometedora situación.

Si Shinji ya estaba nervioso, casi se le para el corazón cuando tuvo que quitarle el sujetador, las pantys y las bragas a Misato. Pese a que se prometió mirar lo menos posible, le fue imposible darle una buena mirada de arriba abajo a su tutora, constatando nuevamente que era mujer bellísima.

Sus pechos eran grandes y firmes, coronados por unas grandes areolas y unos excitantes pezones. Su piel se veía suave y blanca como la porcelana, y el bosquecillo de vellos de su bajo vientre lo dejó sin aliento. En eso sintió como su miembro cobraba vida y se levantaba como resorte. Se sintió avergonzado y enojado consigo mismo. Sabía que era una reacción natural, pero no dejó de molestarse consigo mismo por ser tan débil de carácter. No era correcto pensar en eso en este momento, con Misato en semejante estado y tan vulnerable, eso era algo despreciable. Finalmente sus hormonas parecieron entender esto, ya que su erección se fue relajando hasta desaparecer.

Ya más calmado Shinji siguió con su tarea. Nuevamente intentó que Misato se pudiera asear ella misma sus partes intimas, pero estaba más dormida que despierta y seguía balbuceando incoherencias.

Shinji respetó la intimidad de Misato al máximo. Sus manos nunca entraron en contacto con el cuerpo de la mujer, mas que para sostenerla. Todo el tiempo, fue una esponja con jabón, la que se encargó de limpiar la piel de la mujer para librarla de ese desagradable olor a vómito. Al llegar a su entrepierna ni siquiera consideró el meter la esponja en ese lugar. Simplemente dejó que el jabón se le colara por entre las piernas, y después, que un chorro de agua la limpiara. Ya se encargaría ella de asear esa parte como corresponde al día siguiente. Todo esto, mirando lo menos posible el cuerpo de mujer.

Cuando finalmente termino de bañar a Misato, y bañarse el mismo, procedió a secarse y usar una toalla para tapar sus partes íntimas, luego secó a Misato hasta donde el pudor se lo permitió, la envolvió en una toalla, la cargó en su espalda y la llevó a su cuarto, cuidando de no pisar las partes sucias del piso. Para ese momento la mujer ya estaba totalmente dormida.

Como siempre, el cuarto de Misato era un caos, pero por fortuna tenía el futón extendido en medio del cuarto. Shinji dejó caer a la mujer mas fuerte de lo que habría querido, pero ella ni se dio por enterada. Seguía durmiendo, y parecía que no se despertaría aunque explotara una mina N2 junto a su cabeza.

El joven Ikari se levantó, salió del cuarto y volvió con el botiquín de primeros auxilios y procedió a limpiar con desinfectante las heridas en las rodillas de Misato. En la regadera le había quitado la sangre y vio que las rasmilladuras eran más grandes de lo que había creído, por lo que sería mejor desinfectarlas para evitar alguna infección. Cuando terminó, Misato tenía dos parches de gasa en las rodillas sujetados con cinta adhesiva. No se veían bien, pero servirían para pasar la noche. Si su tutora quería algo más profesional, podría ir donde la doctora Ritsuko al día siguiente.

Con la satisfacción de la labor concluida, Shinji tapó a la mujer con su futón, salió de su cuarto, cerró la puerta, y se deslizó por ella hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, dando un suspiro de alivio, hasta que arrugó el ceño ante una certeza que apareció en su mente.

-- Voy a tener retrospectivas de ese baño con Misato toda la semana.

En eso, Shinji cayó en cuenta de que su labor aún no había concluido. Faltaba limpiar la alfombra y el rastro de vómito que dejó Misato en su camino al baño.

Con la misma resignación que lo invadía desde que Misato llegó esa noche, el Tercer Elegido fue a su cuarto para ponerse algo de ropa y abocarse a la desagradable tarea de limpiar las incontinencias de su tutora. Se detuvo unos momentos al pasar por la sala y se dio cuenta de que la película de James Bond había terminado hace rato. Apagó la televisión y fue a ponerse algo de ropa.

Limpiar la alfombra donde había vomitado Misato fue más difícil y desagradable de lo que había pensado, pero finalmente la dejo como nueva. Luego limpio el rastro que había dejado de camino al baño, junto con lavar muy bien el inodoro y el piso con desinfectante. Con el dolor de su alma, metió su polera en una bolsa y la lanzó a la basura. Era una polera con un dibujo de Minmei invitando a unirse a la UN Spacy, y le tenía mucho cariño, por lo que sintió el desprenderse de ella. Por desgracia no podía hacer lo mismo con el vestido de Misato. Sabía cuanto cariño le tenía la mujer a ese vestido, el mismo que usó el día que la conoció al llegar a Tokyo-3. Si lo botaba a la basura, Misato lo mataría.

Por los siguientes minutos Shinji se abocó a la tarea de lavar a mano el precioso vestido de su tutora, lavando de paso la ropa interior que también le quitó en la regadera. Una vez que terminó, dejó la ropa colgando de un tendedero y lanzó las desechas pantys a la basura, junto con su polera.

Con la satisfacción de la tarea cumplida, Shinji se dejó caer en un sillón y se permitió un momento de relajo, en eso se le ocurre mirar la hora, y sus ojos casi se salen de sus orbitas. Eran las 3:35 de la madrugada. ¿Cómo es que había pasado tan rápido la hora?

-- ¿Qué haces en pie tan tarde, kinder? -– preguntó una somnolienta Asuka, apareciendo en la sala.

-- Asuka... yo... no me había dado cuenta de lo tarde que era -– respondió Shinji, sorprendido.

-- ¿Y la ebria?

-- Durmiendo en su cuarto.

-- Ves como pudiste encargarte de todo tú solo -– comentó Asuka, caminando al baño.

-- Si, pero no sabes por todo lo que tuve que pasar –- respondió Shinji, más para sí, que para la pelirroja.

-- Mas vale que te acuestes de una vez o te quedaras dormido en la mañana –- finalizó la pelirroja, entrando al baño, y cerrando la puerta detrás sí.

-- Sí, en eso tienes razón –- dijo Shinji levantándose y encaminándose a su cuarto para tomar un merecido descanso.

* * *

Eran las 4:25 de la madrugada y Shinji aún no podía conciliar el sueño. El recuerdo de su experiencia en el baño con su tutora no lo dejaba tranquilo y tenía retrospectivas a cada instante, sobre todo de esa excitante vista del bajo vientre de Misato, cubierto de un bosquecillo de vellos.

-- Demonios... no puedo dormir.

* * *

Amanecía un nuevo día en la cuidad fortaleza de Tokyo-3, hacía un lindo día afuera y prometía hacer bastante calor en la tarde. Asuka Langley salió del baño secándose el cabello con una toalla, y su cuerpo envuelto en otra, entrando a su cuarto, para luego de unos minutos salir vestida con su uniforme de colegio, y sentarse ante la mesa, esperando por su desayuno.

Shinji apareció poco después desde la cocina, dejando los sacrosantos alimentos de su tormento frente a ella. La pelirroja alzó una ceja a ver la cara de su compañero de vivienda. Se veía demacrado y somnoliento. Parecía que no había dormido nada en toda la noche.

-- ¿Qué te pasa Kinder? ¿Dormiste mal?

El susodicho miró a la pelirroja, con un ligero tic en el ojo izquierdo, y una zona inflamada y amoratada rodeando su ojo derecho.

-- ¿Quién podría dormir después de lo que pasó anoche? –- respondió Shinji, que efectivamente, no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche, recordando el baño que debió darle a su tutora.

-- ¡¡No me respondas así, o te parto la cara a goles!! –- ladró Asuka, haciendo que Shinji diera un paso hacia atrás -- ¿Y que te pasó en el ojo, que lo tienes en tinta?

-- ¿No lo recuerdas? Me lanzaste un diccionario de bolsillo en la cara.

-- Sí, ya lo recuerdo –- respondió la pelirroja, con una sonrisa de satisfacción por haber hecho gala de otro acierto de su perfecta puntería -- ¿Y cómo está la ebria? ¿Ya se levantó?

Ante esa pregunta Shinji se puso más rojo que una señal de tráfico. Esa pregunta desató una de las retrospectivas que tuvieron al piloto del EVA-01 sin pegar un ojo durante toda la noche, y por su mente pasó esa imagen de Misato sentada en el suelo bajo la regadera, desnuda, con las piernas un tanto separadas, dejándole ver su tentadora intimidad.

-- ¿Qué te pasa? Te pusiste rojo -– preguntó la pelirroja, alzando su ceja otra vez.

-- No querrás saberlo –- dijo Shinji, dando media vuelta y volviendo a la cocina donde trato de calmarse para que la pelirroja no viera la flamante erección que le levantaba el pantalón en la parte de adelante.

Minutos después, ya más calmado y sin erección, Shinji volvió con Asuka, y se sentó ante la mesa para tomar su desayuno, pero la verdad no tenía apetito así que se limitó a mirar la comida, mientras la movía distraídamente de un lado a otro con un tendedor. Por su parte la pelirroja miraba con ojos estrechos esta actitud tan extraña de Shinji. Como ella no era ninguna tonta, intuía que "algo" debió pasar la noche anterior con Misato, y algo muy importante, a juzgar por la actitud de Shinji.

Asuka estaba apunto de preguntar algo, cuando la dueña del departamento apareció por el pasillo, recién salida de la ducha, secándose el cabello con una toalla, y vistiendo una polera ajustada y unos shorts.

-- Buenos días.

-- Vaya, pero miren quién está aquí. Me sorprende verte en pie a esta hora, considerando el estado en que llegaste anoche –- dijo la pelirroja, mirando con burla a su tutora.

Misato estrechó los ojos y estuvo tentada a contestar, pero decidió dejarlo pasar. Asuka tenía razón esta vez. Se había pasado de copas, mucho más de la cuenta, y de no ser porque olvidó desconectar el despertador la mañana anterior, seguiría durmiendo hasta quien sabe que hora.

-- Ho-hola... Misato... ¿Có… cómo amaneciste? –- preguntó Shinji con timidez, y la cara roja de vergüenza, sin mirar directamente a su tutora.

-- Hola Shinji. Estoy mucho mejor, gracias –- respondió la mujer con una sonrisa gentil, sentándose ante la mesa cruzando las piernas.

-- ¿Qué te pasó en las rodillas? -– pregunto Asuka, que estaba junto a Misato, observando el par de parches que cubrían sus rodillas.

-- Tropecé ayer en la noche y caí de rodillas sobre el pavimento –- respondió la mujer, observando los parches que se había puesto antes de salir del baño, y que eran mucho más pequeños que los llevaba al despertar esa mañana.

-- Bien, considerando lo borracha que estabas anoche, no me sorprende en lo más mínimo. Incluso te vomitaste en la alfombra, después de vomitar al baka de Shinji –- dijo Asuka, riendo de solo recordar esa escena de la noche anterior.

-- Asuka, no deberías decir esas cosas –- dijo Shinji, apareciendo desde la cocina, con una taza de té para Misato, que lo recibió con una sonrisa gentil.

-- ¿Acaso estoy mintiendo? Se vomitó en la alfombra y sobre ti. No puedes negarlo. Después de todo tú debiste limpiar toda esa porquería.

Shinji no supo qué responder, sobre todo porque la pelirroja tenía razón. Misato por el contrario, estrechó más su mirada y apareció una vena punzante en su frente.

-- Se está haciendo tarde Asuka. Ve por tus cosas y vete a la escuela.

-- Un momento Misato, aún no termino mi desayuno.

-- ¡¡AHORA!!

Asuka quedó de una pieza ante el rugido de Misato, que la observaba con una mirada penetrante. La pelirroja se sintió tan intimidada por esa mirada que no fue capaz de responder.

-- Esta bien. Baka Shinji, vamos.

-- Si, ya voy –- dijo Shinji, saliendo del estado de congelación en que había observado todo ese intercambio entre las dos mujeres.

-- Shinji, tú te quedas acá. Tengo algo importante que discutir contigo.

Shinji se congeló en su lugar otra vez. Por el tono serio de Misato ya intuía de qué venía esto, lo que quería decir que era hombre muerto.

-- ¿Qué hay de la escuela? Vamos a llegar atrasados si te pones a conversar con este baka ahora –- dijo la pelirroja, con algo de cautela.

-- Le pedí a Shinji que se quedará, no a ti. Si ya estás lista, toma tus cosas y vete de una vez.

Asuka miró sorprendida a Misato que la miraba con el ceño fruncido. Miró luego a Shinji que estaba congelado en su sitió y con cara de muerto en vida. Entonces lo supo. Algo pasó la noche anterior entre Shinji y Misato. Algo muy grave a juzgar por la cara de Misato. ¿Acaso Shinji se había propasado con ella aprovechándose de su borrachera?... No. El no tenía los huevos para hacer algo como eso. Entonces, ¿Qué pudo pasar?.

-- ¿Se puede saber que estás esperando? –- preguntó Misato, mirando fijamente a la pelirroja.

Asuka no fue capaz de sostener la mirada de su tutora, así que dio media vuelta y fue a su cuarto por sus cosas. Poco después se escuchó cerrarse la puerta de calle. Misato dio un suspiro de alivio al saber que la pelirroja finalmente había dejado el departamento.

-- ¿No vas a terminar tu desayuno Shinji? -– preguntó Misato, al chico que seguía de pie junto a la mesa.

-- La... la verdad no tengo apetito –- respondió con timidez.

-- El té que me preparaste está delicioso. Gracias Shinji.

-- De... de nada.

Se hizo un tenso silencio, mientras Shinji seguía de pie, sin atinar a hacer o decir nada.

-- ¿No te vas a sentar, Shinji?

-- Yo... la verdad...

-- Voy a ir al balcón a tomar un poco de aire. Me duele un poco la cabeza.

-- Eeehh... si, claro... ¿Qui, quieres que te lleve algo de comer?

-- No gracias. No me siento capaz de comer nada en este momento. Con él té me basta por ahora.

-- Sí, claro... yo... respecto a la escuela...

-- No te preocupes por eso ahora. Tenemos algo de que hablar tú y yo.

-- Sí... pero...

-- ¿Pero?

-- Yo... este... es que... tengo que levantar los platos del desayuno y lavarlos y...

-- Bien. Cuando termines ven conmigo al balcón.

Con esas palabras Misato salió al balcón sosteniendo su taza de té en una mano y dejó a un nervioso Shinji parado junto a la mesa.

Shinji sudaba frío y sentía que le temblaba todo el cuerpo. Sabía muy bien que era lo que Misato quería hablar con él. Era consciente de que esto pasaría cuando decidió ayudar a Misato a tomar un baño. No era su culpa que ella llegara tan ebria que no pudiera mantenerse en pie y se ensuciara entera. Con eso mente Shinji se dedicó a recoger todo, limpiar y lavar los platos del desayuno, demorándose más de la cuenta, como tratando de alargar un poco más el tiempo antes de su sentencia. Ya no pudiendo posponer las cosas, el chico se encaminó al balcón, donde Misato estaba con los brazos apoyados en la baranda observando la ciudad. La taza de té estaba vacía a un lado.

Ambos estuvieron en silencio por otro momento, hasta que ya no aguantando más, fue Shinji quien rompió el silencio.

-- Misato... yo...

-- ¿En verdad te vomité? –- preguntó la mujer, mirando a Shinji a los ojos.

-- Eeehh, bueno, fue solo en el hombro, el resto lo hiciste en la alfombra y...

-- Lo siento Shinji –- dijo Misato visiblemente avergonzada.

-- Eeehh, no yo... no hay problema.

-- Shinji... ¿Podrías contarme todo lo que pasó cuando llegué al departamento anoche? Mi mente tiene muchas lagunas y solo recuerdo algunos fragmentos de lo que pasó.

Shinji se congeló con esa pregunta. ¿En verdad ella no recordaba lo que pasó? Si era cierto, entonces podría cambiar un poco las cosas para que no todo resultara tan incriminatorio en su contra.

Al observar a Misato, que esperaba por su respuesta, supo que no podía mentirle.

-- Misato... soy yo el que debe pedirte disculpas –- dijo Shinji, mirando con vergüenza a su tutora, que lo observaba un tanto confundida por esas palabras. Suspiró con resignación, y se lo contó todo.

Misato escuchó el relato de Shinji sin decir una sola palabra. Cuando él llegó a la parte del baño, le contó como Asuka se había negado a ayudarlo y como él tuvo que meterla bajo la regadera y ayudarla a bañarse, ya que no podía dejarla dormir toda sucia. En ese momento todas las piezas encajaron para la mujer.

Ahora sabía como fue que terminó en su futón, desnuda, envuelta en una toalla, y con parches en las heridas de sus rodillas. Otra cosa es que al levantarse e ir al baño, encontró la ropa que uso la noche anterior colgada de un tendedero. Alguien la había lavado, y estaba segura de no haber sido ella. Finalmente lo comprendía todo.

Shinji finalizó su relato, y se quedó ahí de pie con la cabeza gacha esperando su sentencia.

-- Lamento haberte causado tantos problemas, Shinji. Lo de anoche... no se volverá a repetir. Lo prometo.

El susodicho miró a la mujer con sorpresa.

-- Misato, tú... yo... ¿No estas enojada?

-- ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Si me hubieras dejado toda sucia como estaba, entonces sí estaría enojada.

-- Pero, pero... yo te... yo te... te desvestí, te bañe y... yo...

-- Dijiste que no te aprovechaste de la situación, que no me tocaste mas de lo necesario, y que miraste lo menos posible, y te creo. Sé que no serías capaz de sacar ventajas de una situación así.

-- Pero Misato... ¿Es que no te molesta?

Misato observó a Shinji y le dedicó una sonrisa sincera.

-- No Shinji, no me molesta... porque eres tú.

Shinji no supo qué decir, sólo se quedó mirando a Misato impactado por sus palabras, entonces la mujer se acercó a él y lo atrapó en un fuerte abrazo, que él terminó correspondiendo poco después.

-- Perdóname Shinji. Perdóname por ponerte en una situación tan difícil –- dijo la mujer con verdadero arrepentimiento por lo sucedido.

-- N, no te preocupes. Está bien.

-- No lo está. No debí llegar tan pasada de copas. Fue mi culpa.

-- Deberías tratar de beber menos.

-- Si... lo intentaré –- dijo Misato, apartándose de Shinji y mirándolo con una sonrisa, que él respondió –- Y bien, aún no me dices que te pareció.

-- ¿Parecerme qué? -– preguntó Shinji sin entender.

-- Mi cuerpo. Confío en tu palabra de que no miraste mas de lo necesario, pero estoy segura de que debiste darme una buena mirada para apreciarme de pies a cabeza.

Shinji se puso rojo hasta las orejas, y miró al suelo sin poder sostener la mirada de Misato.

-- ¿Y bien? –- preguntó la mujer otra vez.

En el fondo Shinji sabía que se merecía esto por darle esa mirada a Misato, además, por más que quisiera no podía mentirle.

-- Tienes... un cuerpo muy lindo.

-- Gracias –- dijo Misato con una sincera sonrisa, antes de volver apoyar los brazos en la baranda y contemplar la ciudad frente a ella.

-- Esa cicatriz... –- comentó Shinji, apoyando los brazos en la baranda, tal como Misato.

-- Fue en el Segundo Impacto. Estaba en la antártica cuando sucedió, en una expedición dirigida por mi padre. Logré escapar gracias a mi padre, pero conservo esa cicatriz como recuerdo.

-- Ya veo...

Otro largo silencio se hizo otra vez, pero ya no fue molesto ni tenso como la vez anterior, por el contrario, era un silencio agradable.

-- Aún no me preguntas por qué.

Shinji guardó silencio por otro momento antes de contestar.

-- Bien... no consideré prudente preguntar.

-- Agradezco eso, pero en verdad creo que mereces saber porque llegué en ese estado anoche.

Shinji no respondió, solo asintió con la cabeza unos momentos después.

-- Te parecerá una locura, pero... fue por culpa de Kaji.

-- ¿Kaji? -– preguntó Shinji, sin entender.

-- Ya sabes que hubo algo entre nosotros. Fuimos novios en la Universidad, vivimos juntos y luego nos separamos. Ahora nos reencontramos y... bien, las cosas no han sido fáciles. Él quiere que volvamos a lo de antes, y yo no estaba muy convencida... hasta ayer.

-- ¿Ayer?

-- Ayer decidí que volvería con él, formalmente. Quedamos de juntarnos en un bar en la tarde, pero nunca llegó. Tomé unas copas mientras esperaba, hasta que me llamó diciendo que estaría fuera de Tokyo-3 por unos días. Yo le creí y me regresé a casa, pero por la ubicación del bar, debía pasar por donde vive Kaji de regreso acá, y vi luz en su departamento.

-- ¿Una luz? –- preguntó Shinji, extrañado.

-- También me extrañó, por eso subí, me las arreglé para abrir la puerta y al entrar... encontré a Kaji con 3 chicas en su cama.

-- ¡Oh! –- fue todo lo que pudo decir Shinji.

-- Sabía que era un mujeriego, lo sabía, pero pensé que podía haber cambiado. Salí de ahí sin escuchar sus explicaciones, enojada con él y conmigo por estar dispuesta a volver con él, por estar dispuesta a...

Misato se detuvo un momento, hasta que encontró sus palabras otra vez.

-- Estaba enojada y herida. Como ya estaba algo entonada, lo siguiente era predecible. Bebí y bebí para tratar de olvidarlo todo y... bueno, el resto no lo recuerdo bien. Sé que tropecé con alguien y reclamaba algo de que le boté su hot-dog o algo así. Tropecé y caí de rodillas en la calle, pero no recuerdo dónde, luego llegue acá y... el resto ya lo sabes.

Se produjo otro largo silencio mientras Shinji digería todo lo que escuchó. Miró a Misato, que se veía algo afectada al recordar lo que pasó. Él sabía que ella quería mucho a Kaji, y lo que pasó debió dolerle mucho. No pudo dejar de pensar que Kaji era un tonto por dejar que una mujer como Misato se le escapara de las manos.

-- Lo lamento Misato.

-- Gracias Shinji.

Misato le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Shinji y se quedaron así por un momento.

-- Shinji.

-- ¿Sí?

-- Lamento lo de tu polera. Te la repondre.

-- No es necesario.

-- También lamento lo de tu ojo.

-- Esa fue Asuka, con su diccionario de bolsillo.

-- Yo también te golpeé.

-- Bien, creo que para entonces ya tenía el ojo en tinta.

-- Puede ser... Shinji

-- ¿Sí?

-- Gracias.

-- De nada.

* * *

El automóvil se detuvo con un rechinido de neumáticos en él estacionamiento de la escuela. Finalmente Shinji se decidió a ir a la escuela y Misato ofreció ir a dejarlo, pero primero debieron ir a buscar el deportivo de Misato, ya que la noche anterior llegó en taxi. Por fortuna el automóvil estaba justo donde la mujer creía que lo había dejado.

-- ¿Estás seguro que no es necesario que te justifique en la dirección de la escuela? –- preguntó Misato, bajando del automóvil, junto con Shinji.

-- Sí, no es necesario. Como soy un piloto EVA, tengo algunos privilegios, como salir y llegar de la escuela a cualquier hora sin problemas. Solo debo mencionar "Asunto oficial de NERV" y problema arreglado.

-- Parece que ser piloto EVA, tiene sus ventajas –- dijo Misato, con una sonrisa.

-- Si, es verdad. Bien, es mejor que entre a clases.

-- Espera –- dijo Misato acercándose a chico, y poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros, y mirándolo a los ojos.

-- Misato... ¿Qué...?

Lo siguiente que supo Shinji es que estaba recibiendo un beso, un beso de Misato. Estaba impactado, congelado en su lugar, sin atinar a hacer nada, solo recibiendo la caricia de la mujer que tenía frente a él, sintiendo el calor de sus labios, su suavidad. De pronto sintió como la lengua de la mujer irrumpió en su boca, y entraba en contacto con la suya, causándole una sensación electrizante. No supo cuándo, pero de pronto se encontró devolviendo el beso, dando tanto como recibía, saboreando a Misato, sorbiendo su aliento, entregado a un acto que nunca se salió de control. En todo momento fue un beso tierno y suave.

Momentos después, se separaron con un sonido húmedo, dando un suspiro de contento. Misato observó a Shinji con una sonrisa gentil y él la observó sorprendido.

-- Eso fue para agradecer lo que hiciste por mí... gracias por todo. En verdad.

-- De... de nada.

-- Ojalá todos los hombres fueran como tú.

-- No sabes lo que dices –- respondió Shinji, totalmente rojo.

-- Será mejor que entres de una vez –- dijo Misato con una sonrisa.

-- Sí, yo... ya me voy. Gracias por traerme –- dijo Shinji, aún turbado por ese beso.

-- Shinji.

-- ¿Sí? –- preguntó Shinji, volteando para ver a su tutora.

-- La próxima vez, seré yo la que te refriegue la espalda a ti. Es una promesa.

Shinji se impactó con la mirada de Misato, estaba seguro de que ella hablaba enserio, pero vio algo más. Había algo en esa mirada. No estaba muy seguro de cómo interpretarla, pero podía decir que la relación con su tutora ya no volvería a ser como antes.

De alguna forma habían traspasado la línea de Tutora-Protegido. Podía sentir que ahora eran mucho más cercanos. Ahora eran más que amigos, pero no tanto para llegar a ser una pareja. No estaba seguro de cómo sería su relación de ahora en adelante, pero una cosa si era segura, las cosas ya no serian como antes.

Shinji le dedicó una sonrisa a la mujer y se encaminó al edificio de la escuela, mientras que Misato se subía a su deportivo y salía de la escuela, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

**FIN**

**Notas del Autor:** Hola a todos, pasó el tiempo pero acá estoy otra vez, esperando no desaparecer como la vez anterior, si el trabajo lo permite.

Hace tiempo que no me dedicaba a escribir de mi serie preferida, Evangelion, ya que estoy abocado a un fic de Robotech, pero ya estoy retomando mis fics pendientes, dándome un pequeño alto para escribir este One-Shot.

¿Cómo se me ocurrió esta historia? La verdad esta historia llevaba mucho tiempo en mi PC a medio comenzar, y fue la idea original para un Lemon entre Misato y Shinji, que posteriormente se transformó en "Sex in Tokio-3". Un resultado que creo fue mucho mejor que su idea original, que en verdad era bastante simple e insustancial.

Ahora rescaté estas líneas originales con la intención de revivir esa añosa idea del Lemon entre Shinji y Misato, y escribí por inercia hasta que lo terminé, con un resultado totalmente distinto a la idea original. La verdad no sé qué esperar de esta historia, solo les pido que le den una oportunidad a esta licencia literaria.

Nos leemos.


End file.
